Natsume
Natsume (棗) is a fighter and another one of Raizen's Friends who allied with Yusuke and participates in the first Demon World Tournament, advancing deep into the main tournament before losing to Mukuro. She is a former sparring buddy of King Raizen and the twin sister of Kujō (only in the anime). Also, she is loved by Chu, although it is unknown if she feels the same for Chu (her treatment of him indicates that this is highly improbable). She is voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard in the FUNimation English dub and by Shinobu Sato in Japanese. In the Filipino Dub of the anime, she was voiced by Klariz Magboo also voices Kokou. Appearance In the Demon World Tournament, Natsume wore a sleeveless top with red around her waist, trimmed with yellow, as well as form fitting white pants. She wears her brown hair tied back with a magenta bow. Personality In contrast to her more active brother, Natsume seems to be the more reserved of the two. Despite seeming relatively taciturn, she grieved at Raizen's grave, along with his other comrades, even seen comforting Kokou as she cried. She seems quite neutral to Chu during their fight, however, he seems to grow on her as he follows her around. She claims she doesn't usually date men who are weaker than she is. She tends to look down on those weaker than her, but she does begin to respect and admire Chu's perseverance eventually (despite reminding him she still wouldn't date him). Synposis Three Kings Saga Natsume is an old friend of Raizen. She is Kujou's twin sister and she competes in the Makai Tournament along with her brother and friends. She eliminates Chu early on, who asks her out after the fact. She declines, saying he is too weak, which prompts him to vow to become even stronger. She goes on to fight Mukuro later on in the Demon World Tournament, losing only just barely. Later, she is seen training Chu herself, asking him if he wants to quit, to which he shouts no. Later, in a conversation with her brother, she states that Chu was getting very strong and would soon catch up to her. Kujou asks if she would date him once that happened, to which she says no, but she's also quick to defend Chu once Kujou insults him, saying that no one knows what will happen in the future. Abilities * Upper S-class Energy: Although not much was seen of Natsume's powers, it can be assumed she is extremely powerful since she is an S-class demon, and remained on par with the likes of the Three Kings after centuries of not fighting. She was also powerful enough to force Mukuro to her limit, losing only just barely, likely due to her prior two fights, especially the one against Hiei. Trivia *In the English dub, her name is once mispronounced as Natsumi. *Her name means "Dream" in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Raizen's Friends Category:Upper S-Class Demons Category:Super Centenarian Category:Yusuke's Allies